Coffee is the root of all evil
by Booger and Co
Summary: A story that takes place in PPMW times, about a guy and a girl, who scared everyone. Rated R for language and sob sadness factor


Chapter 1  
Christina and Sean lounged about the train cabinet they had to them selves. They were watching the green countryside speed by through the windows of the Hogwarts Express. Christina was a Latino who had come to England along with her older sister. She had been invited to go to Hogwarts when she was 11, but now she was an 16 year old in her sixth year of Hogwarts. Her dark curly black hair was dyed purple that only showed in some lights. She was already in her Hogwarts outfit, with all sorts of buttons all over and random ribbons in her hair. Sean, was a 16 year old as well, but he was pure breed English. His hair was dyed bleach blonde and he had his ears pierced. Two earrings on one side, and one on the other side. He had not yet changed into his uniform, he was wearing some black pants, and a cute little yellow tee-shirt that said Make Tea, Not War in big red lettering. Sean was about 6 2, and Christina was about 5' 6. They took up most of the extra space with bags and boxes.  
Ahhhhhhh, Leg room. Sighed Sean.  
Yeah, sometimes it is good to be the scariest people in the school. Replied Christina. They were just relaxing when the door slid open, and four guys walked in. They obviously thought they were the shit. One, obviously the leader, began to speak.  
Hey, I'm James Potter. I was wondering if my friends and I could sit here. Sean and Christina studied him. He wasn't bad looking with his brown messy hair, except his brown eyes were taken away from by his really big glasses. They studied the others and then answered.  
Sure, you can sit with us, but you won't want to. Said Christina. James shrugged.  
This is Sirius Black he said pointing to a guy who had dirty blonde hair, This is Remus Lupin he said pointing to the black haired guy, And This is Peter Pettigrew he said pointing to the red haired pudgy kid. They all sat in a terse silentness, then Sean said.  
Hey I am Sean Wolfe, and this is Christina Ravyn. Sean grinned and then continued Just a little professional advice, Sirius sweetie have you ever heard of a brush, it would make you hotter if you used it. James get smaller glasses, and Petter try growing a beard. Christina snickered softly at the scared glances Sean was receiving, he always pretended that he was a drag queen along with being gay with other guys. He always got the reaction he intended, after all it was England in the 60's.  
Hey Chris, I got you something, look scented tissues. Sorry they're pink, there were no black ones, but these smell good. Oh hey Sirius look I have an extra brush take it. Sean was smiling. Sirius' eyes bugged out.  
Are you a f-fruit? He asked.  
No, I'm human, at least last time I checked. Although I might taste like fruit I don't know, what do you think Chris? They both bit them selves, Sean made a face. Bleah, I don't taste good at all!  
Maybe it's just the ice-cream I had, but I taste great! said Christina.  
No, I meant are you gay? Said Sirius.  
Yes I am, and are you gay?   
No way man. Sirius answered and looked at James you grinned and then left, the others followed. Remus turned around and said Don't worry they aren't usually like this, I guess it just made Sirius feel uncomfortable to be hit on by a guy. with that he left.  
Hey he is really cute, I mean Remus! God please let him be gay!   
Don't worry Sean, you'll find someone who is cute. You are so nice, I wonder why we don't have any other friends. Oh yeah, we scare them all away. Sean smiled and then laughed heartily. He sighed and then rummaged around in his sack and handed her a black purse. He then took it and flipped it inside out, it was an orange/black reversible purse. She laughed and raised an eyebrow. He just smiled and laid down to sleep. Then something happened that was completely unexpected, Lucious Malfoy, Severus Snape and there cronies came in. Lucious was a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes that seemed to smirk always. Severus was a dark skinny boy with a huge nose, he and Lucious' ties of silver and green marked them as Slytherins. Lucious smirked at Chris' blue and bronze tie, while Severus grinned with malice at Sean's black and yellow tie. Sean smiled charmingly back.  
Can I help you with anything?   
Sure you can get outta here and let some tired Slytherins sit down. Said a nameless crony.  
What did they kick you outta everywhere else? Said Chris imitating his fake gangster accent. The Crony moved towards him, but Lucious held him back.  
Now, now we can get along. He said in a monotone.  
We would get along better if you would leave! Said Sean, he was angry. No one was going to hurt Chris, his one and only friend. He glared with his azure blue eyes, and whispered a spell that made blue sparks come out of his eyes. The Slytherins backed off, and left finally glaring.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning the students of Hogwarts headed down to breakfast, to collect their schedules. Chris sat down at her table and collected her breakfast and schedule and headed over to the Hufflepuff table. She sat next to Sean who was surrounded by girls, she laughed. Sean liked to make sure no one wanted to sit next to him if they were a guy. She squeezed next to him, he was all blurry eyed, then a cup of coffee emerged out of no where. Then disappeared into his hand and into his mouth. He began to wake up and then complained loudly about having Potions first thing in the morning. At least they were together, because someone's bright idea to put Griffindor and Slytherin together for potions. So Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were together and this suited Sean and Chris. They headed down to the dank dark dungeons that were taught by Professor Lymen, she was totally psycho( She has no relation at all to certain Chemistry teachers). She allowed them to choose there seats, so Sean and Chris took a bench in the back, sharing a cauldron. Two guys sat down next to them, and Sean blew a kiss at them, they got up and left. Chris and Sean grinned, this year would be the best ever, or would it?  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
It was October 30, Chris' birthday. Sean and Chris were sitting at a booth in the Three Broomsticks. Sean, being a coffee addict, was finishing his third double cappuccino mocha of the day. He was in heaven, he had boxes of presents waiting for Chris. He liked to shop and Chris liked gifts, so it worked out pretty well. He motioned to Rosemerta, a kind waitress. She brought over a huge birthday cake with seventeen candles.  
Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Chris, happy birthday to you. Everyone belted, or stared. Chris giggled and clapped her hands, she blew all the candles out in one breath. James and the gang came over, having made up with Sean and Chris to fight the common enemy, Lucious and Severus. Chris received their gifts graciously and gave them cake, no one commented on Remus getting the biggest piece of cake. He was the nicest to Sean, the others still didn't like him that much. They went back to their booth, and Sean brought out the first present followed by 16 others. Chris received: An owl, a purse, a headband, several ribbons, several buttons, a chest to keep stuff, a couple of necklaces, some weird hair ties, a shirt that said Don't Panic in large friendly letters on it, another tee-shirt that was identical to Sean's Make Tea, Not War tee-shirt, a volume on animaguses, a book on Quidditch, several fantasy books, a stuffed Cat, and a paper that read Coming Soon to Diagon Alley, Sean's Fashionable Robes For Any Occasion.  
Oh Oh, Sean, your dream. A shop all your own, how cool is that! Chris opened the next box, it was an apron and a clip that said Sean's Fashionable Robes. It was too much she began to cry happily, she had a place to work! Maybe for the rest of her life. Sean laughed and hugged her, she hugged back. It was safe and happy, she was happy for her one and only friend. Sean ordered his last coffee, a triple cafe au lait to go. He paid the bill and they left, she had stuffed all her presents, except her owl, in to a carte. Sean was very hyper on caffine, he suggested that they go to Zonko's. They went and as they stepped inside Sean went insane, he began to play with everything in the store. Laughing Chris joined him, then a red faced manager showed up.  
I'm sorry, but you are going to have to leave. He stated angrily.  
Hey, you, I hate you, f*** you, f*** off, what is your bloody problem. Retorted Sean. Chris stared and then dragged him out of the shop. Sean was cussing and spitting. Chris looked at him, and then hugged him.  
Chris, what is wrong, what is up with the hug. I'm not saying that I don't appreciate it, but what is with it.   
Sean are you ok?  
  
They headed back to the castle, Sean completley and utterly happy, Chris slightly scared. When they got back Professor Sprout was waiting for Sean, she handed him a slip and tutted. Sean looked at it, and glared. He then tore the piece of paper up and stormed off. Chris picked up the pieces and said the paper came back together. It read  
_Mr. Wolfe,  
I have recieved testimony from several of your classmates that you are of unstable mentality. In order to disprove these vicious rumors I would like a private meeting on your free afternoons and periods.  
Sincerely,  
Dumbledore  
_Chris couldn't believe it, how could they do this to Sean. Outraged she went to sleep.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
In potions the next day, Sean was scowling. But a few minutes with Chris made him laugh, he became dead serious in a few minutes when Mrs. Lymen gave him a slip from Dumbledore. He left in a huff, and took his stuff. This was obiviously a bad sign. After the class she saw Sean stalking down the corridor.  
Hey Sean, I was wondering if..... But he just kept walking. That was it, she went to Dumbledore.  
What the hell is your problem? What is wrong with Sean? She burst out angrily when she finally figured out the password.  
Hush, hush. Nothing is wrong with Sean. Someone in the school filed a complaint about his sanity  
HE IS NOT INSANE  
Well, that person has informed the government, and Sean needs to do something normal. Quidditch, would help his case.  
Sean hates Quidditch  
Well he would be sane, no, listen to me, the government will take him away to heal him.  
No there not going to take Sean I'll see about that. She said.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
The next day saw Sean on the field waiting for Quidditch Try-Outs, the Hufflepuff team was glaring at Sean. He glared back, the captain started to walk over to Sean he was trying to be nice. Chris was running down the hill to stop this she had figured it out, somebody had put drugs in Sean's coffee. She was running but it was too late Sean exploded.  
You bloody bastards what the fuck is your fucking problem, you shit heads, you fucking shitty bitchy bastards. Fuck you and you and you... then he collapsed.  
Sean, get the fuck away! Sean, Sean, Sean! Chris screamed, his eyes were fluttering, he was jerking around. Chris screamed again. . He stopped shaking and jerking around, Dumbledore came along with all the teachers.  
Get away from him you bastards this is problebly your fault. She began sobbing uncontrolably. Then it all happened in a blur the Ministry of Magic came and picked him up someone was restraning her. They put Sean in a cart and started flying him off Hogwarts Grounds.  
Chris, help me, Chris help me, Chris!  
Sean I'll get you out I will, I will, I will  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
Chris woke up, that had been 4 years ago. Why of all days did she have to dream it. It had been like Sean had vainished from the face of the world, she had never heard of him ever again. She apperated to her office in the Daily Prophet, she was working on an article about the unjustness of imprisoning Sirius Black without a trial. It was completly unfair she knew it but everyone was so worried about Voldemorte, she still wanted to find Sean. She opened her file on Sirius Black and was immeresed in the paper work when her partner, Will Fernberg, walked in he was extremely excited he passed her a picture.  
Look, look, its a secret government facility where they changed people into beasts, it was blown up. That will make a great story. Chris smiled at him and said. You can have the story don't worry. She decided she couldn't work anymore, she went to the Leaky Cauldron and got a beer, she sat drinking the ale and crying her heart out. She got up to leave and walked out still crying, the sun had dropped down and it was dark. She was walking and then she heard someone walking behind her. She whirled around and it was a tall man.  
What do you want?  
  
Who are you?  
Questions, Questions  
Step into the light. He did this and it was...  
Sean? Sean!. She could barely contain herself then she noticed he was stareing at her as if she were insane.  
Sean, It's me Chris. God you look exactly the same, you are really pale are you okay?  
I have never been better, and you are going to be my dinner whether I have known you or not.  
Sean what are you talking about.  
I feed on humans, I come out at night, I'm pale  
You're a vampire. You don't remember me do you?  
No, but I can say this, run. She ran like she had run when she had seen him explode only this time it was thrice as fearful. She ran and ran, she must have lost him, she didn't see him. Then she ran into him, she screamed.  
Stop, you know me I wouldn't hurt you now would I. He laughed mirthlessly.  
Sean please, please.  
Please what? What do you want?  
To live. With that he sunk his teeth into her neck and drank deeply. He surfaced and let her fall. Then he brought out a lantern to see her in the light. It was Chris his best friend, he could remember. He remebered her, they were best friends. He had killed her, he cried then in blood. Walking down the road he saw a wooden chair in store front. He broke in and broke the chair and stabbed himself with a wooden stake leaving only dust behind.


End file.
